Entrelinhas
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Para Sasuke, Hinata sempre seria como um livro aberto. [Oneshot SasuHina, U.A.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas não consigo ficar longe deles. Fazer o quê?

 **Sinopse:** Para Sasuke, Hinata sempre seria como um livro aberto.

 **Avisos:** Oneshot SasuHina, Universo Alternativo, Livre.

 **Nota da autora:** Amo escrever fanfictions, mas há muito não consigo me dedicar a elas. Às vezes sinto a urgência de produzir algo, de voltar aos meus personagens queridos. Hoje, surgiu essa cena. Algo curto, simples. Nada demais. Escrito numa sentada, em poucos minutos, apenas para extravasar meu amor pelo casal Sasuke e Hinata. Espero que gostem e sirva para passar o tempo. :)

* * *

 **Entrelinhas**

 _._

Os dedos dele eram frios.

Ela sempre pensava nisso quando os sentia em sua face corada.

– Você é quentinha, Hinata.

A brincadeira se repetia desde a infância, mas ela sabia ser uma desculpa para tocá-la. Será que Sasuke nunca confessaria seus sentimentos? Ele sempre estaria satisfeito em ser apenas um amigo?

Hinata sorria quando o via agir assim, tão infantil na ausência dos demais amigos. Despreocupado. Quase como se soubesse que as coisas seriam as mesmas hoje, amanhã, depois e depois... Ele contava com a rotina que os envolvia. Ele a preservava.

Mas ela...

Ela não.

 _SLAPT._

Um tapa. A mão dele mal chegou ao seu rosto quando Hinata a afastou. Os olhos negros a encararam assombrados.

– Se seus dedos estão frios, use seus bolsos.

Ela continuou a andar, as pernas trêmulas pela iniciativa brusca. Foi algo que não conseguiu conter, um ímpeto que pedia mudança.

 _Qualquer uma._

– Ei, espera! – Sasuke gritou. – O que está acontecendo com você?

A pergunta foi feita de frente, face a face. Ele a alcançou tão rapidamente com seus longos passos, uma piada.

– Nada.

 _Tudo._

– É sério, você está estranha – reclamou. – Eu fiz algo errado?

– Não.

 _Sim._

Encararam-se. Silêncio nas palavras, barulho nos sentimentos.

Hinata manteve a expressão impassível, Sasuke franziu o cenho.

– Está difícil ler você hoje.

Ele sempre achou que a conhecia como um livro aberto, mas Hinata estava cansada de esconder as entrelinhas.

– Talvez precise se esforçar mais – alfinetou.

Ele riu, achava graça quando Hinata estava brava. Era algo que só acontecia na intimidade, os outros jamais a veriam com aquela amarga carranca.

– Okay – Sasuke cedeu.

– Okay? – Muito fácil.

– Eu farei.

Qual era a dele? Sasuke era sempre irredutível quando recebia um comando. Odiava que lhe mandassem fazer qualquer coisa, por mais óbvia que fosse. Era teimoso e autoritário demais para negociações.

– Agora é você quem está estranho – comentou nervosa.

– Dois podem jogar esse jogo, Hinata.

E deu-lhe as costas, caminhando de um jeito que a impedia de retrucar. Ela apressou o passo para segui-lo, confusa demais.

 _._

Na manhã seguinte, _SLAPT_.

Ele não aprendeu nada?

– Você não quer que eu a toque.

Sasuke não parecia chateado.

– Não.

 _SIM!_

– Devo parar de tentar?

Ele sorria.

– Talvez.

 _Nem pensar._

– Isso é interessante, Hinata.

Não, para ela, não era.

 _._

Outro dia e... _SLAPT_.

Sua mão atingiu o ar.

Demorou a entender, mas não foram os dedos frios de Sasuke que tocaram sua face desta vez. Foram... _papéis_.

– O que é isso?

Sasuke parecia muito satisfeito com o olhar curioso dela.

– Ingressos.

– Para quê?

Ele a observou longamente, antes de se inclinar e beijá-la.

Hinata corou pelo toque sutil de seus lábios, embaralhada em pensamentos.

– Nosso primeiro encontro.

Não sabia como responder. Por que Sasuke concluíra que ela o desejava daquela forma?

– Eu sempre recebi de você o que estava disposta a dar, Hinata – explicou. – Amizade, companhia, diversão... Para mim, desde que fosse seu, não importava.

Dessa vez, não houve tapa quando os dedos frios acariciaram a face quente.

– Agora que me deu o que eu mais queria – abraçou-a –, não poderá tomar de volta.

Em meio à carícia das línguas, Hinata finalmente entendeu...

Nunca houve entrelinhas para Sasuke.

 **FIM**

* * *

Nem vou perguntar o que vocês acharam, porque é tão simples... (rs).

Pena que, mesmo simples, poucos conseguem viver um amor do tipo.

Obrigada por lerem, pessoal! Fiquem à vontade para me enviar suas FLORES ou PEDRAS, eu as acolherei com igual carinho. =*


End file.
